The Facility Resurrection
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there dear readers!

It's been a while since I posted anything but after taking a little break I feel like I've got some ideas and I'm ready to write again. So, I've got an idea and I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. I said I'd never do it and was done with it all but, who'd be interested in reading another entry of 'The Facility' series?

I don't want to give anything away about the plot but I think I've got a solid idea for another sequel and want to know who'd want to see it happen. I appreciate any feedback so if you think I just leave the series alone and move on then that's fine and please feel free to say so! I'd also like to hear any ideas you might have about what you want to see from another facility story.

You can either leave a review here, send me a PM or send an email straight to my personal address. Anything's good! You can find my e-mail address on my Bio.

Looking forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hey there! Here's a little teaser of what's to come in the new facility story. If you haven't already done so, please read the re-write of the Facility Endgame as 'Peter Evans' will make a lot more sense! This isn't necessarily a final draft of what's going to happen but please, feedback is very much appreciated and, as always, if you have anything you would like to see in this new outing, then let me know!

The Facility Ressurection - Teaser

"Now I've remembered why I don't like doing stakeouts with you" Leon Kennedy snarked as his stakeout partner and husband, Chris Redfield, nosily unwrapped a greasy smelling cheeseburger before biting into it with gusto.

"You love it" Chris replied through a mouthful of cheeseburger. "And besides, going on a stakeout with me means you get to have hot sex" He added with a grin.

"I've told you" Leon said adamantly. "We're not having sex in this car" He wound down the driver's side window a little in an attempt to vent the grease laden fug that was settling in the car. They'd been sitting in the black Ford for the best part of three hours and there was no end in sight. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere watching a large warehouse for any signs of activity and so far there had been none.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that outfit"? Chris persisted, swallowing the last mouthful of burger and placing his hand suggestively on Leon's thigh.

"In old jeans and a hoodie"? Leon snorted. "Oh yeah, I look real hot. Concentrate. We don't want to miss anything"

"We're not going to miss anything cos nothing is gonna happen" Chris complained, leaning back in his seat and propping his skater trainer clad feet up on the dashboard. "Big Fat Barry is making a fuss about nothing and causing me to spend a night freezing my ass off in the middle of nowhere when I should be at home banging my hot husband"

"Next time I do this, I'm bringing Piers" Leon replied, supressing a grin. "At least then I know I'm not gonna get sexually harassed while I'm trying to work"

"Ugh. What do you wanna bring Peter Evans for"? Chris snorted. He rolled his eyes as he thought about the young sniper with his stupid youth and his stupid perfect body and his even stupider face. Leon constantly ribbed him about his obvious crush on Piers but Chris always vehemently denied it. For a start, he had much better taste than Peter damn Evans.

"Just cos you have a crush on him" Leon sing-songed as he tapped out a message on his PDA. Spending the evening in a field waiting for some action wasn't exactly his idea of a good night either but at least he had Chris with him. Not that he would ever admit that to the older man.

"Me"? Chris shook his head. "I think you'll find it's you that had a crush on the pigeon chested little tosser" He smirked. "Not that I get why. I mean, come on, you're old enough to be his…older brother" He finished lamely. He placed his hand on Leon's thigh once more, this time, moving his finger across the material of the younger man's jeans in small circles. It was one of his patented moves and always seemed to work. Except, of course, for right now. He sighed heavily when Leon batted the hand away.

"I'm starving" He moaned.

"You only just ate a cheeseburger" Leon pointed out, glancing at his watch.

"That was just a snack" Chris whined.

"Wasn't it a double? With bacon"? Leon questioned, one eyebrow raised. His own stomach rumbled but he didn't want to risk leaving the car. Barry had been quick to stress the importance of the stakeout and he didn't want to let the older man down.

"Hey, can I get a large pepperoni pizza and a side order of cheese fries"?

Leon turned to see Chris speaking into his phone.

"Yeah, we're a mile or so out of town. We're on a stakeout you see, pretty important business. Awesome. See you then" He hung up, a smug grin spreading across his face. "Dinner in twenty minutes"

"You told a takeout place that we're on a stakeout"? Leon asked incredulously.

"Doesn't matter" Chris shrugged. "I don't think he understood what I was talking about. He had a really strong Mexican accent. Like Carlos" He said by way of explanation.

"Chris. One. Do not tell randoms that we're on a stakeout. And two. For the last time, Carlos isn't Mexican"!

"He totally is" Chris replied. "You always see him wandering around eating tacos and wearing those massive hats. Anyway, he's from the south of the border isn't he? Down Mexico way? He's one of those Banditos. Just ask him"

"I sometimes wonder how the hell you function" Leon said, shaking his head. "Then I remember. You don't. You get me to function for you. How you managed to survive in the BSAA without creating an international incident I'll never know"

"I'm going for a piss" Chris announced, opening the passenger door. "Promise me you won't do anything exciting whilst I'm gone"? He grinned and gave Leon a sloppy kiss directly in the middle of his forehead, something he knew the younger man pretended to hate but didn't really. He offered him one final sleazy wink before clambering out of the car.

It felt good to stretch his legs as he walked to a clump of bushes that lay a few feet away from their hired car. He hated stakeout work. It was hours and hours of sitting around with no guarantee of seeing anything. Even if you did see something, you weren't allowed to act on it. You just had to make a note, get some evidence and report back. It was however, a hell of a lot better than paperwork. The thought of sitting behind a desk and writing another report made a involuntary shiver go all the way down his spine. Three years ago, after the events of New Arklay, both he and Leon had stepped down from their field roles and taken on administrative duties with a little bit of teaching mixed in. For the first year or so, Chris had been grateful at the chance to finally have a normal life and settled down with his husband. They'd been home most evenings and had been able to do the things they'd only previously fantasised about, like going out for meals or going away for little holidays. They'd had a glorious week in the Bahamas that first year as a sort of belated honeymoon.

Eventually though, they'd both gotten bored. They'd been so used to living active lives, they'd begun to miss it as the monotony of 'normal life' set in. They'd both decided to go back to the field and had no regrets. The threat of Albert Wesker and Umbrella had long gone but it didn't mean the BSAA's job was over and they could sit pretty. Just over a year ago, the press had started to release details about what had really happened in Raccoon City and the truth about Umbrella and Wesker. The desired effect was to raise awareness of the threat of global terrorism but the reality had been much different. Small time criminals with delusions of grandeur had become obsessed with Umbrella's 'ideals' and Wesker's vision of creating the 'perfect' virus. A lot of would be copycats had started to spring up and had been, for the most part, kept under control and stamped out by the BSAA. A few die hard gangs were still trying to carry on the legacy and that was the very reason why they were staking out the warehouse. Barry had received intelligence that one of the gangs were using it as a meeting place. A year away from retirement, Barry Burton was obsessed with stamping out these gangs as his last hurrah before stepping down.

Chris reached the bushes and unzipped his fly. He was hoping to see something soon so they could go home. In a week's time, they'd been flying out to South America to investigate a supposed deserted lab and Chris really wanted some time with Leon before they left. They were meant to be babysitting Jace tomorrow while Claire and Kevin went car shopping. As much as he loved his nephew, he knew that looking after a hyperactive three year old would be much harder on no sleep.

He let out a contented sigh as he peed. He'd been holding it in for what felt like forever and his constant cans of grape soda probably hadn't helped. He turned his head to see the car in the distance. He could clearly see Leon sitting in the driver's seat. The younger man was scribbling something down in a notebook looking the very epitome of professional. Chris smiled and turned back to zip himself up.

He was almost knocked off his feet as a sudden, massive explosion rocked the area. He turned around quickly to see the car engulfed in flames.


End file.
